The Floating City (mini-ff)
:For other uses of '''The Floating City', see'' The Floating City The Floating City is a single-player role-playing mini adventure written by Ruth Pracy, and illustrated by Pete Martin. It was published in 1986 in Warlock Issue 8 by Games Workshop. It has not been reprinted since. Creation Background - p.27}} You are an adventurer with a mysterious background, living in a world where seasons are a matter of geography, not time. In the Lands of Winter you encounter a dying man whose last words suggest to you a possible shot at fame and fortune. All you have to do is find and enter the fabled Floating City and rescue a Dwarf with an unfortunate habit of getting kidnapped by Eagles. But have you correctly interpreted those dying words ...? How to Fight the Creatures in the Adventure The mini adventure in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules Players can only eat Provisions when allowed by the instructions on a page, and only one meal can be eaten at a time. In later books players can eat at any time outside of battle. Also, while a player has only one Potion, it contains two doses. Equipment List *Sword *Shield *Leather Armour *Backpack *5 Provisions *Choice of one of three Potions (see Game System for generic fantasy setting choices) Illustrations The illustrations were by Pete Martin. There were 7 full page (or equivalent) illustrations (the illustration at (6) was also repeated later in the adventure) and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: Background, 6, 79, 104, 138,1 168 and 177. #The illustration in this instance is placed some "distance" from the paragraph in question probably due to reasons of layout. Intertextual References Sequels Warlock published a sequel to this adventure, The Land of Changes in issue 11, which was to be followed in turn by a further sequel. However the magazine came to an end with issue 13 and the third instalment (In Search of the Lost Land) was instead published in 1987 in issue 14 of Proteus magazine. Main Characters YOU: Hero of The Floating City *Dwarf *Lord Karon *Sedna *The Angekok Locations *Golden Tower *Summer Lands *The Floating City *Wintersend River *Winter World Mountains Encounters *Angekok *Bear-Trap *Dwarf *Quiquern *Radical Regenerative - Mutant *Sedna *Tornaq *Yeti - Cub/Female Further Notes *Translated into Japanese as 浮遊する都市 in issue 6 of the Japanese version of Warlock (ウォーロック). Errors *At times the text assumes you made decisions you might not have done. *Losing your weapon costs you 3 skill, but the bonus for getting a replacement increases your Initial skill without affecting the current score. *There's also the use of items from routes you couldn't have taken to get to where you are. See Also *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''In Search of the Lost Land'' *''The Land of Changes'' *''Warlock'' Reviews *[https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/gamebooks/conversations/topics/5600 Per Jorner reviews The Floating City at the group] fighting_fantasy_gamebooks - Retrieved 2014-09-29 External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=1059 The Floating City at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=156 Warlock at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=1058 Warlock #8 at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 References Category:Floating City Entries Category:Mini-Adventures Category:Warlock Magazine Entries